


catch me if you can

by itsjoelforyou



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjoelforyou/pseuds/itsjoelforyou
Summary: grimmjow is an assassin , and a bad one at thatichigo is an agent , but he didn't sign up for thattrying to out smart one another doesn't really go as planed* its supposed to be a light funny story with a lot of jokes and i will add additional tags later *
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so .. English is not my native language so im sorry if there are misspells or anything like that , plus i write mostly at night so thats also a factor haha ( kill me )  
> anyway i got inspired from a fanart by the amazing thara on twitter  
> ( https://twitter.com/thara_oof/status/1272996644653608963 ) - this is the fanart  
> its inspired from killing eve  
> i hope you will enjoy and i will love to hear your comments !!

That was the last straw . grimmjow had enough . his sorry excuse of an assistant did not do his fucking job , and now he is at the middle of the hotel room with no weapons no escape and his target was outside the door looking for the key . his only option was to hide in the closet , so that’s what he did .  
His target found the key and entered the second grimmjow closed the door , he heard him walk around the room . o k , so , he needed a plan . as he was thinking the closet door opened and startled him , in a flash he took hold of the first thing his hand found . a fucking clothing hanger . good thing he didn’t have a degree . he jumped on him and they rolled on the floor , he got the upper hand and started to strangle him , succeeding in killing him . 

“ that was quick “ he heard his assistant say from behind him “ nnoitra I swear to god I will kill you next , help me get him up we will make it look like suicide “ nnoitra helped him and a few minutes later they were on their way to the base . “ you fucking bailed on me what happened ?? “ grimmjow asked pissed off , you see they had a plan , grimmjow was supposed to poison the hair product in the bathroom while nnoitra was on the look out to ensure no one came back . but obviously he was not in position when the man came back “ well I got bored and there was a candy machine at the end of the hall” nnoitra said and polled an m&m from his pocket “ you do realize you had all the weapons right ? “ grimmjow said and looked at the m&m “ well did you at least got me something ? “ , nnoitra looked at him and mumbled a quite no , “ god you are a fucking bitch “ .  
They arrived at the base and got in , before grimmjow could say a word , two large breasts blocked his vision and suffocated him “ mmmsdhhm “ he tried to speak but failed , he pushed hard and got free “ learn to calm your tits ! fuck ! “these two pair of breasts was belonging to his other assistant , nelliel . 

Grimmjow was tired , all he wanted to do was finish the paper work and go home “ I missed you grimm ! I don’t get to see you anymore , its lonely here when you two go on jobs “ nelliel said and followed him to his desk , “ by the way there was another request but I denied it , figured you probably wonted some rest after the long week . “ grimmjow hummed in acknowledgment waiting for her to continue , when she didn’t he looked up to see her looking amused “ what ? “ he said “ well … he broke up with his boyfriend “  
Grimmjow looked at her in disbelief . “ are you fucking kidding me ? “ she smiled even harder “ well you did ask me to keep tabs on him “ grimmjow was seconds from strangling her , but before he could answer her nnoitra shouted from across the room “ to her defense you did ask her to tell you everything that changes with him “ 

“ PROFESSIONALLY ! I asked her to tell me everything that changes with his job ! if you forgot he is out to get us . so no . I do not care that he broke up with his boyfriend , if you have anything that DOES belong to his job please tell me , otherwise go away and let me finish and go home . “ when she didn’t answer he turned back to his computer .

After an hour or so he finished and went home , leaving nelliel to lock up . he got home and fell face first on his bed , it was indeed a long week . he thought what he should do first when his phone lit up with a text from nelliel , looking at the text he almost throw the phone on the wall . she sent him a link to a facebook page ( he already know who it belong to ) and wrote ‘ maybe you can do a little research yourself ‘ he sighed and left the phone on the bed , walking to the bathroom for a shower . 

After his shower he had diner and set on the couch flipping through the channels , when he got bored he opened his phone and remembered nelliel text . he would never admit it but he did got a little curios so he opened the link and entered the profile of the man that wonted them in prison . kurosaki ichigo . 

ichigo was so tired , the only thing he wanted to do was go home . he looked at the clock and it was past midnight , god he had so much paper work to finish . he decided to take everything home and finish there . “ going home already ? “ , he heard his boss say as he walked to the elevator “ well yeah I think I did more than enough today “ he said “ I think you should go home as well , you can’t sleep here every day you know “ his boss , uryu , was a workaholic , he would sleep at the office just to finish as much work as he could . “ I will think about that , good night kurosaki “ 

he arrived home and got in the shower , hoping it would take some of the stress away . you see , ichigos job was stressful but for the past several months he was working with a team on a special case , they were trying to catch an assassin that was responsible for more than ten murders . but the fucker was sneaky and they came out empty every time .  
they had only one witness and the only thing he saw was his eyes , which was blue , and it didn’t help at all . so yeah , ichigo was tired and stressful . after his shower he got dressed and got in bed . it was quite , too quite , he missed his boyfriend . they were together for three years and they moved together last year . apparently moving together didn’t go so well .

they fought a lot and disagree on almost everything so last week he packed his bags and left , ever since its been really quite and empty . his friends suggested a roommate , just so it won’t be lonely and empty . maybe he should consider a roommate ? well he will think about it , maybe it would be nice .

he woke up to his phone ringing , looking at his phone he saw the name ‘the pink lion’ and that the time was 3 AM , what in hell did renji wanted that late , he answered “ what “ in an angry voice “ well don’t sound so happy to hear me dude “ renji said and laughed “ but seriously though you should come back to the office there has been another murder “ god . fucking . damn it . he just doesn’t take days off .

“ I’ll be there in thirty minutes “ he said and hung up . this fucker was on a roll and it messed with ichigos life . he got ready and headed to the office . once there he saw everyone from the team was already there . they were four , renji , rukia , inoue and him . as the head of the team , ichigo always consider which is worst , a murderer , or these three people in the same room . 

“ fill me on the details “ he said and rukia pulled a drawing board “ no . “ he said and rukia frowned and put it back “ o k , renji , please tell me what happened and make it quick “ renji got up to stand in front of the room and started explaining everything .

“ Apparently they found a man in a hotel room that committed suicide , but on further inspection they saw that he was strangled , they searched the room and found the fingerprint that matched the privies murders . BUT this time they got a description on the man , a woman that was on the hallway saw a man next to the candy machine with dark black hair , she said he was skinny and tall , they took her to the station to make a profile of the man , in a few minutes we are supposed to receive the sketch that she gave them “  
He finished and sat down , “ did she saw his eyes ? “ ichigo asked him “ well no she didn’t , his hair covered his face “ he answered “ so , how do we know that he is really our guy ? “ “ well he was the only one there and in the time of the murder “ just as renji finished they received the sketch , inoue got up to get the paper and a look of confusion on her face “ well it doesn’t really help us that much , the sketch is missing the eyes and that’s like half of the information we need “ she gave the sketch to ichigo , it may have been 4 AM and he was tired but inoue was right .

The eyes was a big part of the man and it was missing . “ well we work with what we got , since we are all here we better get to work , and don’t worry I see your faces , you will get a day off after we finish here . “ he couldn’t go home now , he was a step closer to him , just a little more and he will get the fucker . he just hope that the man in the sketch is the right guy .


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it continue ...   
> i'm having a lot of fun writing that ..   
> i really should be learning for me finals haha ( mental breakdown noises )   
> anyway ! id love to hear what you think !   
> enjoy

It was already past two when rukia fell asleep on the desk , being an idiot renji scared her and that earned him a fist to the shoulder , “ ichigo please ! we need sleep ! “ rukia yelled at him . they didn’t make any progress , and ichigo was also really sleepy , “ fine , take the rest of the day off and we will regroup seven AM tomorrow “

Rukia and renji ran so fast it looked almost comical , “ don’t worry kurosaki , we will find him “ ichigo heard inoue from behind him , he smiled at her “ I really hope so , god he take so much of my time and I feel like I’m going backwards every time , but that’s o k we will get him like you said “ inoue gave him a little nod and said “ by the way , how are you ? you know after what happened “ . he felt like shit , he was sad and all he wanted was to cry on his bed “ I feel better , I mean , it’s quiet without him but I will get used to it “

“ what about the idea of a roommate ? did you consider it ? “ , “ well no , I mean I did think about it but letting a stranger in my home is a bit strange “ she thought for a bit and said “ well if you want , I can move in with you or maybe just stay for a bit “ she averted her eyes to the floor and a blush on her face , that caught ichigo off gourd , “ well um I don’t I mean I um I will think about that “ he said “ well I also need some sleep so I will see you tomorrow inoue “

He left the building and headed home , while deep in thoughts he didn’t pay attention to the way and bumped into the man in front of him , his bag fell to the floor making his belongings scatter all over . “ fuck ! I am so sorry ! “ he said to the man not looking up and starting to gather his things “ well you should be sorry , considering you bumped into me “ the man said making ichigo frown in anger , “ well you don’t have to be an asshole about it I said I was so.. “ ichigo looked up and saw the man . he was beautiful , he had blue hair and blue eyes , he was tall and he had a scar on the side of his face “ how about you take a picture that will last longer “ the man said . Ichigo averted his eyes and got up “ fuck you too man “ he spat out and walked away . god he hated people sometimes . he got home and fell on his bed , a good sleep is all he needed .

Grimmjow was not a stupid man . but apparently he was . after his stalking on the social media of the man he really wanted to see him face to face , so , in the morning he went to his work place and sat on a bench for hours , he almost gave up when he saw him leave the building .

He ran across the street just in time to face him , he just didn’t move in time and they bumped each other , grimmjow looked at him while he gathered his things , his hair looked even more orange in real life “ well you should be sorry , considering you bumped into me “ he said , ichigo said something in an angry tune and raised his head , he was blushing ! god that’s funny , “ how about you take a picture that will last longer “ he said happy with himself that the blushing got darker . he cursed him and walked away .

Grimmjow turned and looked at him , o k , so , the boy was feisty , he liked that . he was going to have fun messing with him . he started walking back to his house , he needed more information on him , and he wasn’t going to ask nelliel .

When he arrived home he felt that something was wrong , he felt like someone was watching him . he pulled his knife and walked slowly around the apartment , he reached the bedroom door and heard mumbling behind it , he got in position and he opened the door .

Ready to pierce the intruder , he entered the room and swung the knife , in a flash his knife was removed from his hand and he was pushed face down on the floor “ when will you learn , that your action have consequences ! “ nelliel said and laughed “ get the fuck off what the fuck are you doing here ?? “ grimmjow bucked up and pushed her off of him taking the advantage and pinning her to the floor .

“ you do realize I am stronger right ? “ nelliel said . grimmjow know that . that’s way he hired her as his right hand , she was obnoxiously happy but at the same time she could kill with no mercy . on their first job together she killed a man with a toothbrush . a fucking toothbrush . that was amazing .

“ you still didn’t answer my question “ he said and got up , sitting on the bed . “ god rude , that’s not a way to treat your guest “ she said and sat next to him on the bed , he looked at her with zero patience and she smiled “ fine ! you are no fun , anyway , remember you told me to keep an eye on him ? well , I did . you’re not gonna like it , but they found an eye witness , she already gave them a profile of a man she saw . “ grimmjows eyes got bigger with every word , how is that possible ? “ did you see the sketch ? “ he asked , afraid of the answer , “ no , I didn’t got it in time , but one thing for sure that lady will not talk to then again “ she gave him a meaningful stare and he said “ how are we going to find out what’s in the sketch ? “

She smiled , “ I will think of a way , but , for now we need to go underground , we need to know what she saw and who she saw before we continue with our job “ she paused , looking at him and then she added “ I’m serious grimmjow , don’t leave for the next few days “

“ I’m not a baby . I know the risks , go figure out everything and let me know what you found . “ he said to her . they talked some more about other jobs that she had to postpone and then she left . he was alone finely , he opened his computer and started gathering information .

A few hours later and he was deep into it , he found not only his address , but also the addresses of his friends . all of them lived close to each other and they worked with him , one of them was his boss . god that’s annoying , he wrote everything in a notebook and closed the computer . looking at the clock it was late and he needed sleep .

But , he also wanted to see the new information in real life , the thing is , nelliel will kill him if she know . that’s a risk he is willing to take . he got ready and headed to ichigos house , it was a thirty minute walk from grimmjows place and no one was in the street . good .

He got there and searched for a place he could see the apartment from . a few minutes later he found a building that faced his bedroom window , he got on the rooftop , positioned himself and waited . it was past midnight and the light in his room was off , the only thing he could see was messy shapes . he decided he will wait an hour and then he will leave .

Half an hour later nothing happened . he made a list in his head on what to bring next , like a fucking chair and binoculars , it’s not that the building he was on was far , he just wanted to see better . and food . he needed food .

The hour past and nothing special happened , he returned home and wrote down everything he is going to bring to that rooftop tomorrow , he got in bed and fell asleep quickly . tomorrow was going to be a long day .

Ichigo woke up feeling even more tiered then before , fighting the urge to stay in bed , he got up and got ready for work . today he needed to find the man in the sketch , the team needed a win . on the way there he got the biggest cup of coffee he could get , while he waited for the coffee he received a text from uryu telling him to stop at his office when he arrived . Knowing uryu , it was probably something not important , probably fashion related .

He arrived to the office and heeded to uryu “ yo boss , is something wrong ? “ uryu gave him a tiered look and said “ first , its ishida when we are at work , second , nothing is wrong . but there is a new member that will be joining your team , I will introduce him in a few minutes , gather everyone in the meeting room “

Half an hour later they were all the room , rukia and renji were messing around , inoue was reading some papers and ichigo was throwing a ball on the wall . uryu entered the room and cleared his throat , they got in their seats and waited .

“ well , I know you all work hard on finding the suspect , but I think a fresh eye will also help , today I received an email that informed me about a new member joining the team . I approved the transfer knowing it will help you . “ he said and paused letting the information sink in .

“ without further notice , here she is , please welcome , nelliel . “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hidden meme ! 
> 
> well it actually a vine so   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZlpsneDGBQ  
> also the toothbrush part was inspired by tana Mongeau


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more test , and its done ! 
> 
> in this one there is a nsfw part , a small one , but still . 
> 
> hope you would like it ^.^

It didn’t took long for nelliel to come up with the plan , after her conversation with grimmjow she thought what would be the easiest way to find out what they know , and then it struck her , what if she would to become one of their team ?

A few phone calls later and she got an email that informed her that she got in and she would start immediately . so , here she is , “ nice to meet you all ! “ she said to them , they looked so , what’s the word ? childish .

“ oh hi , nice to meet you too , I’m ichigo “ ichigo said . of course she already know who he was , she know all of them , renji was the one that was currently stealing the food from rukias bag , and rukia was the one that was trying to draw a … what the hell was that ? the only thing she could make out was a name that said ‘byakuya nii-sama ‘ and some hearts .

And of course last but not least , inoue . she is trying to hide the fact that she is reading a shojo manga under the actual paper work . all in all they were probably a handful , no wonder ishida looked like he was done with life .

“ okay , I am leaving her to you so make sure she gets all the information she needs . I hope you could help us with this one “ he said to her and then left the room . ichigo got up to her and smiled “ okay , we should start from the beginning , I’ll go get the files “ she nodded and went to take a seat . he was nice , and he looked good in person , no wonder grimmjow was obsessed with him , he looked just like his type .

Ichigo sat next to her with a big folder “ we have been working on that case for a long time , so there is a lot of information , do you want to go over it alone or do you need help ? either way I am here if you have any questions “ she took the folder and said “ it’s okay , I think I will go over it and I will let you know if I need help “

Half an hour later and she still didn’t see the profile or the statement the women gave the police , where the hell could it be ? , this is bad . what could she do ? “ is that all ? I mean , it’s a lot but I want to read everything in one go , I like it that way “ she said and smiled .

“ well … there is a few more pages but they are at my house , im sorry , but I could bring them tomorrow , you could read them first thing in the morning “ ichigo said . of course . of fucking course . “ yeah that will be good , thank you “ its not good , far from good . there was only one thing she could think of . god she will regret it .

Grimmjow woke up to his phone ringing , fuck what time is it ? he looked at the caller ID and saw ‘ pain in my ass ‘ on the screen . what does she want ? he answered with a what and she giggled . “ you have three seconds to tell me what you want or I’m hanging up “ he said and got up , no but really what time is it ?

It was so late He fell asleep fast yesterday “ good morning to you too sunshine . I don’t have a lot of time actually so I will make it quick , I need you to do something , I know I told you to stay home but this is important , I need you to go break into ichigos house “

He choked on his spit “ you need what ? what happened to stay low , I don’t think breaking in is staying low , especially if that house belongs to a man that is literally trying to catch us . “ it’s not that he was against it , it was just odd coming from her . “ I know I know but if it wasn’t important I wouldn’t have asked , please ! “

Even if he wanted to say no he couldn’t , she would keep asking until he would agree , she could act like a child sometime . “ fine . what am I looking for ? “ he could take the opportunity for his own benefits , “ remember the sketch ? I think its in his house , I need you to look at it and find out who it is in the sketch , and you need to go now , make it fast there isn’t enough time “

He hung up and got dressed , he wore his best cloths just in case . he also took the bag to prepare everything for tonight . he wondered what his apartment would look like from the inside , of course he is going to look around , he could learn a thing or two .

He got there quickly considering he already know the way , but he first went to prepare his lookout station , he made sure no one could see him from there and that he had a clear sight to ichigos bedroom window , he looked though the binoculars and he could see EVERYTHING . he thanked the lord that his apartment had big windows .

Almost an hour later he was done , he made his way to the building making sure no one was around to see him enter , he went up to his floor and got to the door , he looked around again and it was safe . he brock in quickly and closed the door behind him .

The apartment was … clean . he walked around and took notes on everything , the living room had one couch and a TV , on the corner was a little shrine with a photo of a woman . he also had a few shelfs with different books but it looked like no one had time to open them .

He continued to the kitchen , the first thing he saw was a bowl with a lot of sweets . someone had a sweet tooth . he could tell ichigo also cocked , the kitchen was full of ingredients and the stove looked used .

He walked deeper and to the bedroom . the bedroom was messy , cloths was on the floor , packages of food was on the nightstand , the bed was not made . it smelled like depression . he probably only lived in this room , guess the breakup with the boyfriend was not a happy one .

He looked around some more and saw a door in the bedroom, he opened it and saw that it was a bathroom , he had a big tub and verity of products , someone liked a good self-care . he went back out to the bedroom and opened the closet , He went through the cloths , all of them was small , guess he liked being strangled from them . well now he should look for the sketch .

Then it happened . the sound of the door opening . no fucking way , this is not happening to him again . he got in the closet and closed the door . okay , what was he going to do ? he heard footsteps in the room , he opened the closet door a bit just to see what was he doing .

He saw him sitting on the bed , he looked tired , he held his head in his hands and he just sat there . what was on his mind ? a few seconds later he got up and went to the drawers . he took out a pair of underwear and started to get undressed , okay this is NOT HAPPENING to him .

He sure took his time , he started with his shirt , he pulled it and threw it to the side , he obviously was working out , he had abs for days , his hair danced with his movement . he went to his nightstand , took out a hair tie and pulled his hair back , he had long hair that got past his shoulders . now , don’t get him wrong , grimmjow was not an easy man to seduce , but that sight of ichigo shirtless with his hair up did things to him on a different level . next came the pants , he threw them on top of his shirt , god grimmjow wished he would take his underwear already .

Ichigo walked around gathering things , probably for his shower . but then , he bent down and took a box from under the bed . he opened the box and took out the last thing grimmjow wanted to see , a fucking dildo .

Ichigo smiled and took everything to the shower . he left the door open . grimmjow heard the water starting , fuck this is not happening , he really wanted to see , his willpower was so low , what if he just took a little look ? , he opened the closet door slowly and stepped out . he started walking towards the bathroom , was it invasion of privacy ? just a few more steps and he could see . then he heard the loudest moan , followed by a few more . he stopped in his tracks , he felt them down to his core , his knees got week , he got harder with every moan .

His hand traveled down his body stopping at his belt , he needed to leave , this is dangerous , the moans kept going faster and faster , more desperate , he was probably close . he couldn’t leave , this was a chance he was not going to miss , he walked the little distance and got to the door .

He looked inside , ichigo was in the tub , pure bliss on his face , his mouth open eyes closed , he couldn’t see his hands but he know what they were doing , the movement gave that away , his legs were wide open and rested on either side of the tub , the movement got faster , the moans louder , he almost screamed . grimmjow wanted to touch himself he was so hard it was painful , he covered his mouth and stroked himself . god it felt good , he lost himself to the sound of ichigo , moving his hand as fast as his moans , he almost moaned himself , fuck he really wanted to come .

Then ichigo let out one last moan and he came, his mouth gasping for air , legs going even wider than before , grimmjow cursed , he was so close , the sight alone could make him come , but then something unexpected happened .

Ichigo started crying , silently . grimmjow stopped , what happened ? he looked away , this was not for him to see . this was his time to leave . he fixed himself and walked to the door, he didn’t have time looking for the file, nor did he want to considering the situation , guess nelliel could find another plan .

He got out quietly and headed to exit the building , once he was out he started walking towards his house , he took out his phone and called nelliel , she answered on the second ring “ grimm ! god I was waiting ! what took you so long ? “ he took a big breath counting to ten in his head and said “ he got back , didn’t have time looking for it “ he should really get home fast , walking with his dick hard was not a good idea “ ohh that sucks , guess I will have to keep going with the other plan “ she said , grimmjow frowned , “ what other plan ? “

“ well… I thought I could see the sketch if I infiltrated their team , but the sketch was not there , it was in his house , but you couldn’t find it so I have to go back , I really didn’t want to , but they are funny so maybe it’s not so bad ..” she said , grimmjow stopped , his brain processing the information “ you sent me to his house , potting me in danger , even though you could wait a day to look at the sketch yourself . are you trying to give me a heart attack ?? “ she giggled , she fucking giggled “ what ? “ he shouted “ one thing grimm , and be honest . how did you know his address ? “

What was she talking about ? “ what do you mean ? “

“ well I never gave you the address , ever , which means you were a little busy yourself . my guess , you wanted to see his house . “ grimmjow really needed to find some new assistants , “ I’ll meet you at my house “ he said and hung up .


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow . that took way longer than i intended haha   
> anyyyyyway i swear renji and ichigo are not gay for each other , i just found my new love for renji and.. i just think hes neat 
> 
> i hope you will like it ^.^

This was pathetic , crying over something like that . ichigo stared at the ceiling , thinking when was the last time he really enjoyed a god sexual encounter . even when he and his ex was together he didn’t really enjoy their time together in bed .

Come to think about it ever since they moved in together they didn’t really sleep together . he really needed a good fuck . but first thing first , he needed to take care of that lonely feeling of living alone , he will ask around maybe one of his friends know someone .

He knows inoue wants to live with him .. but he also knows inoue has feeling for him , and that’s a recipe for disaster . he’ll just have to explain to her that he is looking for someone else .

He got out of the shower , feeling even dirtier than before , he walked out and got dressed . sitting on his bed with his computer he started to look for a roommate among his friends . which was harder then he thought . no one was looking for a roommate . Okay so , the other option was a stranger . he really didn’t want a stranger in his house . he decided to try again with his friends .

A few hours later and no success . this was annoying . he will continue the search tomorrow . as he was closing his computer he remembered nelliel and the sketch . he could maybe email it to her instead of bringing it to work and back to his place . he took out the files that was in the same drawer as the dildo . he should probably change the folder before he brings it back to work .

he emailed it to her and closed the computer , he looked at the clock , it was still early to go to sleep , maybe he could call renji to come over . he picked up the phone searched renjis number and called , he answered on the first ring “ ichigo ! what’s up ? “ ichigo laughed “ well I was wandering if you’re up to hang out “

“ hell yeah I am bored out of my mind , want to call the rest of the team or you would rather it was the two of us ? “ ichigo thought about it for a minute “ yeah call the rest . but come earlier to help me set up everything , oh and invite nelliel also , this way she could meet everyone on a personal level . “ , “ got it see you later “ he said and hung up . well time to get ready . 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow got home later then he expected , he took the long way home trying to calm his nerves , opening the door he heard nelliel was already there . he entered the living room to see nnoitra and nelliel sitting on the couch playing on his xbox . “ at least have some shame using other peoples things and entering other peoples houses . “ he said while sitting next to nelliel already knowing it will do no good trying to talk to them .

“ well you were late and we were bored so we started playing , by the way he send me the sketch , the one they saw was nnoitra , but don’t warry , you can’t tell Its him . ohh and I got invited to ichigos house ! they are planning a gathering in his house for people from work so they invited me too ! “

“wait a second go back ! what are you talking about ? he sand you the sketch ? “ he started to feel his migraine “ well yeah I was surprised but he did , guess he thought I really needed it , which I did , but not for the reason he is thinking about . “

And what about nnoitra ? show me the sketch “ she pulled out her phone and opened it , passing it to grimmjow . he looked at the sketch and frowned “ this .. this is confusing , it does and does not look like him “ he said “ well yeah so that’s good news but he will go underground for now “

“ by underground do you mean staying at your apartment and eating a lot of food ? because I really don’t remember that we have a special place for that “ she turned to him and pulled out her tongue making a face “ it sounds cooler than to say stay in my house for a few days “

“ okay fine I don’t care , anyway , when are you going to this ‘ party ‘ in his house ? “ , “ in an hour or so , for now we will stay here , your house is fun “ he got up and turned to the kitchen to grab something to eat “ I know it’s fun it’s my house , and leave both of your spar keys , I have a feeling it’s not the first time you are here uninvited . “ 

“ fine we will leave our keys , but just so you know , nelliel has like four more “ nnoitra shouted from the living room , he heard muffled fighting noises but ignored it . just an hour of so and he will be alone to take care of that hard on from earlier . good thing he already know what to think about .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course renji will be late . everyone was there accept for him , well him and nelliel . he was sitting on the couch between rukia and inoue and the conversation was a pain in his ass . he bagged to himself that renji will be there soon .

Just as he was about to call him , he heard the doorbell ring , he got up fast to open the door , in front of him he saw renji and nelliel “ took you long enough , hi nelliel “ he said and moved to the side to let them in “ what took you so long ? “ he asked him as they entered the living room “ well you see , I wanted to buy some sweets for everyone but I didn’t know what to bring , so I bought everything “ he smiled

Ichigo looked at him from head to toe “ ….. where are they? “ , “ ohh yeah I was hungry on my way here so I ate them all , but don’t warry ! I know you bought some good things so it’s okay “ he patted him on the shoulder and went to sit next to nelliel . he will get back to him .

The night was fun , they got to know nelliel a bit batter and they got to catch up on everything they did in the past week . as the night progressed the girls started to talk between themselves , so ichigo took the opportunity to talk to renji “ yo , I made a decision , I am looking for a roommate , know anyone who is interested ? “ ichigo know it was a long shot but he tried anyway “ well no , everyone I know is in this room and the one person that is not here already has an apartment “ well it least he asked . “ guess I’ll have to try with other people , why is it so hard finding a roommate ? “

“ Sorry to interrupt , but are you looking for a roommate ? “ nelliel said making them both jump , somewhere in the middle of their conversation she sat quietly next to ichigo “ god you scared me , well yeah I am why ? Are you interested ? “ she smiled like she knows something he doesn’t “ me ? oh no thank you I already have a roommate . although he is a pain in my ass , not clean and make a lot of noise ... where were we ? oh yeah no not me , but I do know a guy that’s been looking , he is really easy to live with and he is nice “

Ichigo thought about it for a second “ well I really don’t want a stranger in my house , not that I’m saying he isn’t a nice guy or something it’s just … weird , you know ? “ 

she giggled “ yeah I know its okay , but listen , how about we make a deal ? You continue to search for a roommate and if you don’t find one in … let’s say a week , will you reconsider my friend ? “ well , that was a good idea , if in a week he wouldn’t find a roommate , what’s the worst that could happen if he reconsider ? “ you know what ? It’s a deal , I will let you know if I got a roommate in a week “ she nodded and got back to inoue and rukia .

“ A week is not too long you know “ renji whispered to him , afraid nelliel will hear “ don’t worry , how hard is it to find a roommate ? “ .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard finding a roommate . it was a week later and still no one wanted to come live with him. well this was annoying . How is it that every person he talked to said no ?

He was getting ready for work when he got the hundredth massage from a person he talked to about the apartment, saying that suddenly he was not interested. It was so weird. Each and every one was approving at first and was really excited, but not even five hours later they made some excuse on why they are not interested anymore. Guess he will have to think on a different approach.

By the time he got to work he was tried from thinking. He entered the meeting room and sat next to renji, everyone was already there trying to work. well , trying wasn’t the right word , rukia and inoue was reading some girl magazine and hiding it behind the real paperwork . the only one that was actually working was nelliel . No wonder they were behind on catching him.

Ichigo was planning on scolding them but his mind was busy , he was leaning to renji and whispered to him about how another guy was declining the offer and that the list of people he actually wanted to live with was getting shorter and shorter. “ you know inoue wants to live with you , why not her ? “ renji whispered to him when ichigo finished talking . “ well she has feeling for me and I really don’t think it’s a good idea “ he whispered back .

“ why are we whispering ? “ nelliel said from behind them , making both of them jump “ oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you “ she said and smiled. It was a thing now, for nelliel to walk in conversations quietly. “ I was just wondering how did the search go yesterday? Did you find someone?“ oh yeah, he forgot. Nelliel couldn’t come last night. You see, For the past week she has been very helpful. They got really close to each other. She would come to his house almost every night and together they looked for roommates.

“ Well I found one but he also declined, I am so done with looking, I tried everything it’s annoying. “ she sat down next to him “ well.. you almost tried everything..” she said “you still didn’t try with my friend” oh, right, it’s been a week. He remembered the promise he made to nelliel. “yeah your right. But can you tell me a little about him before I consider? Just to be on the safe side.”

“I have an even batter idea, how about we will come tonight? So you can see for yourself what kind of a person he is” . That.. was not a bad idea at all. “then it’s a date”. They talked some more about him, she praised him to no end. And to be honest, with how she praised him he was getting kind of excited. In the worst case scenario he could earn a new friend.

At the end she left them to go finish her work so she could leave early and get everything ready. “are you sure about that?” renji said to him when she sat back to her seat at the far end.

“I don’t know , but at least I should try right? I mean, she did help me a lot, I could return a favor.” Renji was doubtful but said nothing, if ichigo was okay with it than so should he. “well do what you think, but at least let me come see the dude so I can also have my opinion on him “ ichigo really wanted it to be a small thing and not a big deal, but it was renji. “ fine you can come but don’t make a scene if you don’t like him, you are the tactless person I know” renji frowned but didn’t reply, he know ichigo was right.

“well I guess we will see each other tonight, now lets get back to work .

The day went by fast , eventually ichigo did yell at the girls and they got to work. It was hard with each day that past, there was more to do but nothing got then closer, he could feel the desperation in everyone and he could not blame them. He himself was becoming skeptical they would catch him. It was hard keeping a positive attitude when you don’t even believe it yourself.

He tried to dismiss the thoughts as he entered the store. He needed to buy some things for the meeting because a cup of ramen noodles and a half tomato was not it. He should really start eating batter. “you should buy the spicy flavored ones” ichigo jumped out of his skin, turning around he saw renji. “ what the fuck are you doing here??” he half yelled half whispered. Renji raised his eyebrow “well, knowing you and what you eat on a normal day since you brock up with your boyfriend I thought I could help”

Ichigo smiled, thank god for renji and his stupidity. “ fine, but if you are helping you are going to help with everything, and I mean coming with me home to prepare everything” renji ground but agreed. They started to walk down the aisles gathering things and goofing around, ichigo was a laughing mass. “you know I really missed hearing you laugh, you should do that more often” ichigo looked at him confused “ what do you mean I laugh a lot”

“not since you two got split up. You think I don’t see you but I do. I really wish I could make it batter for you and I try to with what I got, but it’s not enough” ichigo looked at him wide eyed “renji..” , “don’t, it’s not a burden on me, on the contrary, I do want you to be happy. Just remember that I am here for you, don’t try to do it by yourself.”

Ichigo smiled at him with his most honest smile, renji was the best sometimes. “ thank you “ , “uogh that’s gay” renji replied with a smile of his own. 

They finished at the store and walked to ichigos appointment. They bought too many things. “umm renji? Remained me again why we need five bags of marshmallows?” renji didn’t look at him “ 'we' don’t need, but 'I' wanted to see how many I could fit in my mouth” ichigo tried to maintain a straight face “yeah I’m sure a lot, considering you are pro at fitting big things in your mouth ” Renjis face was as red as a tomato, he throw the bag on him, missing by an inch, and ichigo started to run off laughing hysterically.

They ran all the way to the apartment and up the stairs, reaching the door, ichigo turned around “fine! I’m sorry! You win I can’t run anymore” renji stopped in front of him “I know I win, I don’t care anymore about what you said, it was fun seeing you run like a crazy person” he smirked at him. “you fucking donkey. “

He took out his key and opened the door, Placing the bags in the kitchen. they split the chorus, ichigo was in charge of making the food and renji was in charge of cleaning and organizing the living room. It was nice. Even though they were in different parts of the house, it was nice having someone there.

It was calming to know you are not alone. Ichigo smiled to himself. He really loved renji. As much as ichigo was a mass, renji was even worst. They would complete each other, renji know what ichigo wanted without even speaking about it, and that’s exactly what he needed.

After the break up ichigo didn’t even leave his bed, let alone eat a proper meal. But renji was there, he stayed there for as long as ichigo needed. He cooked and cleaned, he even helped him with showers. He owes renji a lot. Whatever he asked for renji would do without questions, matter how stupid it was. The first week ichigo couldn’t sleep in the bed alone, he would walk around the house aimlessly, just not to be there alone. Then one night when ichigo was talking his midnight stroll, renji was waiting for him in the kitchen, he smiled at him warmly and took him back to bed, getting in as well. He would stay with him holding him close brushing away his tears, he didn’t even have to say anything, he just held him, just like ichigo needed.

“earth to ichigo!” renji yelled, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at him questioning what he wanted “well I called you twice and you weren’t answering, is everything okay?” wow, guess he was too deep in thoughts “yeah sorry, you need something?” renji pointed at the living room “well everything is ready, I’m hoping in the shower, do you have some of my clothes?” , “yeah check in the bottom drawer next to my bed”

Ichigo finished and sighed, he really hopped renji will finish quickly. Come to think about it, he didn’t hear the water running. That was odd. Did he have a problem finding his clothes? Ichigo was very specific, he said bottom drawer next to… **fuck**. He got confused. His clothes were In the first drawer.

He turned quickly, ready to run to his room, but he was too late. In front of him was renji, leaning against the wall smirking, holding his fucking dildo. Ichigo wanted to die, they both looked at each other silently, neither moving. “are you **that** lonely ichigo?” if it was possible ichigo got even more red. “fuck you renji put it back! It’s not your business!”

“actually no, I am going to tell everyone and even send pics” he said and moved to get his phone. Ichigo took the opportunity to run and knock him down, trying to get the dildo. They rolled in the hallway limbs tangled, not aware of there surrounding. It got to the point in which renji was on top between ichigos legs, one of his hands were holding both of ichigos wrists and the other was still holding the dildo, waving it in front of him laughing as ichigo was wiggling to get free.

“umm, I guess we should have waited For you to open the door” they both stopped looking to the side to see nelliel in the doorway. “it’s not what it looks like!” they both yelled at her, getting up messily from the floor. Ichigo snatched the dildo from renji and through it in the general direction of his room. God it was awkward.

“umm I rang the bell but you didn’t answer so I just thought I’d come in. should we come in?” nelliel said breaking the silence. “ yeah! I’m sorry come in!” because of all that happened ichigo almost missed the person behind her, Which was almost impossible considering the blue hair. They got in and ichigo smiled ready to introduce himself “hi! Nice to meet y…”

His smile disappeared in an instant. This is.. yes this was him. He could never forget those eyes, this face. This man was an asshole.

“no fucking way.” 


End file.
